1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manipulating a hinged member and more particularly, to an apparatus for manipulating a hinged toilet seat or lid.
2. Description Of The Relevant Art
Some people have an aversion to handling toilet seats and lids, due to a buildup of human waste, fungus growth, or possible bacterial and viral contamination, however slight. Other persons may find it difficult to manipulate a toilet seat or lid due to physical disabilities. For example, some people may find it difficult to bend over to reach for the seat or lid, or they may find it difficult to manipulate the lid from a horizontal to a vertical orientation, and vice versa, because of the substantial wrist and arm movements required.
Known devices for facilitating the manipulation of a hinged member, such as a toilet seat, comprise a handle affixed to the hinged member, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,999,555; 2,758,315; 3,191,193; 3,717,884; 3,935,601; and 4,129,907. Although these devices do provide a grasping mechanism for the hinged member, the affixed nature of the devices makes cleaning more difficult, and hence the device is likely to be as contaminated as the hinged member. Furthermore, the projecting handle disclosed in the foregoing patents may interfere with a person's comfort when he or she is sitting on the seat and each device requires the user to bend over for manipulating the seat from the horizontal to vertical position.
Another device for manipulating a hinged member is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,830, which discloses a permanently affixed lever which is pivoted to open a toilet seat. As with other conventional devices, the affixed nature of the device and, in this case, a complicated gearing mechanism, makes cleaning more difficult and users still must bend over to activate the device.
Finally, the fact that conventional devices are affixed to the hinged member means that the devices are not always provided when the user wants them. This is especially true with public toilets, which ordinarily do not provide such lifting devices and frequently lack proper maintenance.